


I Know You Need Me [Zero x Kaname]

by AlibasterStorm



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Love, Love Bites, M/M, Vampire Bite, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlibasterStorm/pseuds/AlibasterStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname finally decides to show zero how much Zero needs him. Slash/DomKaname</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kaname's p.o.v

Waiting. Something all purebloods are good at, Me even more at it. He need's me, more than he knows. He needs the crimson essence that flows through my body, he needs the power that it holds.

Zero Kiryu is a strange vampire, Ex-Human, Ex-Hunter. Yet, every pureblood knows that this Ex-Human is special. Something about the boy, Make my blood, the blood down there, stir. He knows this, yet choose to go after my sister.

A pointless quest, Zero will be mine. Whether he likes it or not.

"What did you want, Kuran?" Zero's addictive voice pulls me out of my state of consciousness. I smile, a disturbed; i'm going to devour you smile. Zero shudders, obviously after the creepy smile and the burst of power i let seep into the room.

"Zero, When was the last time you fed?" Not like i need to ask, that last feeding he had, was the last one i gave him. Months ago. "None of your business, Kuran."

I roll my eyes, "I know anyways, When was the last time i fed you?" I expected a growl, and punch or a gun to my head. Now a burst of laughter, "Fine. I admit, i caved a week ago. Yukki helped me out a bit. Band-Aid didn't appear on her neck for no reason."

I hissed my eyes flashing red [Author's Note; I just wanted to add this; Been watching Teen Wolf alot .] I jumped up swiftly, and slammed him against the door. His eyes widened before settling into a glare.

"What the fuck Kuran?" I hissed again, "Mine. You are my soulmate. You only feed from me, Get release if i say so and for the love of Lucifer; If i hear any different you will receive a swift punishment."

"Wha-What the hell is wrong with you?!" I smile, a she-touched-my-lover smile. "Yukki will be punished, i already informed her of my desires to have you zero. You know what i said?" He shook his head.

I lead forward, making sure he could feel every breath on his ear; "I said, Yuuki Darling; Zero is mine. Guess what she did? She squealed. I then told her i wanted to tie you up, hands & feet to bed posts, Then i want to tease you till you forget everything. Then i would suck you off, get you panting my name. Finally, i would fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to more for a month."

I lean backwards to see zero, mouth gaping and slightly flushed. "Does that make you aroused zero? Does it make you want to see on my knees?" He shakes his head, "G-g-get off me Kuran!"

I let him push me off, "Soon Zero." He shakes his head frantically. "Never." I grin, But frown inside. I thought he would've cracked by now. Well then, Time for Plan B.

I dragged my finger up to my neck, carefully slicing a thin line down. Zero released a grown. "What are you doing Kuran?" I laughed, for once showing emotion.

"Give in, Zero. Give into the desires of lust. Give into your vampire side, Give into your inner desires. Give into me."

He groans and pounces on me, Sinking his fangs into my neck. Grabbing his legs, i hoist on my hips, pet his hair, murmur a good boy and walk over to my bed.

I throw him down, my neck slightly tearing at the wounds, he shivers. Not from fear, but from need. I bend down, "Don't worry Child, I'll take care of you."

And then i pounce.


	2. I Know You Need Me [Part 2]

Kaname's p.o.v

Kaname's let his fingers explore the familiar lines of Zero's spine. He then Sank his fangs into Zero's neck, and he enjoyed the violent tremble that ran through the body as he bit down. Zero moaned at the flood of pleasure the bite provided him. He seized Kaname's arms and wrapped his legs around Kaname's trim but powerful waist.

"Does it feel good, Zero?" I purred softly, pushing Zero's white linen shirt off his slender shoulders and dropping it on the floor beside us. After that was accomplished, I took a hold of the waistband of Zero's trousers and ripped them off. Once zero was lying on the soft covers of the king-sized bed, I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Relax little Hunter, I'm going to make you feel even better."

I slowly leaned down and twirled my tongue around his nipple, causing the boy to cry out and arch upwards. The pureblood bit down lightly around the erect, swollen little nub and tugged gently, smiling smugly at the pleasured scream that came from Zero. He had longed for years to have the boy like this, panting beneath him. He wanted to possess every part of the younger male, to claim him completely. The boy was his, only his.

I released Zero's nipple and kissed my way down his pale, silky stomach, stopping at the teen's navel. I swirled my tongue around the bellybutton, dipping in occasionally, until Zero was a moaning, quivering mass of sensation. As i kept Zero distracted by fucking his navel with my talented tongue, I reached for the buttons on his pants undoing them quickly and inching the annoying garments down his shapely hips and legs.

I smirked, one full of fangs, when i got the pants completely off and threw them to the floor on the side of the bed. Zero was now lying naked and panting on the bed, i could see tears of pleasure escaping from his beautiful eyes, and I hadn't seen a more delicious sight in centuries, maybe even longer.

The boy was a pale smooth exotic buffet laid out for me to taste, to savour and to devour. I wrapped my hand around the Ex-Hunter's hard member and licked the precum from the head savoring the first taste of his prize. His eyes glowed with hunger, passion and so much more at the, I marveled at the spicy yet sweet taste on his tongue, i knew already that i would never let this boy go. For eternity this delectable morsel belonged to him.

Zero Kiryu belonged to me, Kaname Kuran. Now and forever, till death do we part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Sexual' Scene isn't long, I know. My bad, But hope everybody likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is also posted on my FanFiction.net (AlibasterStorm)


End file.
